The Struggle of a Dream
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Sakura adalalah salah satu Member yang bertempat sebagai center di idol groub, tapi semua dimulai saat ia mulai menginjak bangku SMA yang bertekad untuk mendaftar seleksi sebuah Idol Groub disebuah kota bernama Akihabara, namun setelah beberapa tahun berlalu ia melupakan akan janji yang sudah ia buat dengan sahabatnya Naruto. Lets Gets Read. NaruSaku/ Hurt-Comfort/Romance
1. Chapter 1

**The Struggle of a Dream**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Romance/ Friendship/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 1 ~XXX~**

Tampak dua orang remaja yang usianya sekitaran 15 tahun sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Sakura?" Tanya pemuda yang biasanya bersikap kalem kini tampak gelisah karena mendengar berita bahwa sahabatnya ini akan pindah Kota.

"Tentu saja Naruto, aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan orang tuaku lagipula di Akihabara nanti aku ingin ikut seleksi idol groub yang bernama Catalyst yang sedang pencarian generasi pertama yang di bawah naungan Akira-sensei" Jawab Sakura yang tampak bersemangat karena menjadi member dari sebuah idol groub adalah impiannya dari dulu.

"Jika itu sudah menyangkut apa yang kau impikan aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendukung apa yang menjadi keputusanmu" Naruto nampak menghela nafas karena sejujurnya ia tidak ingin Sakura pergi.

"Terimakasih Naruto, kau memang sahabat terbaikku" Pekik Sakura yang langsung reflek memeluk Naruto, Naruto sendiri yang diperlukan seperti itupun tak dapat menahan rona merah yang ada dipipinya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, tadi aku terlalu senang" Ucap Sakura sedikit gugup karena kelakuannya barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi jika kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku jika kau pergi" Ucap Naruto yang disambut tatapan tanya dari Sakura.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau harus janji bahwa kau akan masuk dalam idol groub itu dan jangan pernah lupakan masa kita saat kita masih bersama seperti sekarang ini" Ucap Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sakura yang disambut riang oleh Sakura.

"Aku janji, tapi kamu juga harus berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakanku" Balas Sakura.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu. Gih kita kembali mungkin orang tuamu mencarimu" Ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Dan hari itu adalah hari dimana mereka terakhir bertemu karena keesokan harinya keluarga Sakura sudah pergi ke Akihabara, karena ayah dari Sakura mendapat promosi kerja ke Akihabara tentu saja ia tidak menyia-yiakan kesempatan itu.

~XXX~ The Struggle of a Dream ~XXX~

Tiga tahun sudah terlewat sejak perpisahan itu tampak Naruto sedang menatap langit sore sambil duduk di hamparan rumput ditaman, biasanya tiga tahun yang lalu ia selalu ditemani untuk menunggu datangnya sunset tapi tidak untuk sekarang karena ia menunggu sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak lelah melakukan kegiatan yang merepotkan ini setiap hari Naruto?" Terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang yang membuat Naruto menoleh yang kemudian ia dapati sahabatnya yang berambut nanas.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi Shika?" Tanya Naruto tenang, tapi Shikamaru tahu dari nada bicaranya Naruto saat ini sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik.

"Akupun tak tahu karena aku juga tidak tahu tentang apa-apa perihal wanita, karena bagiku wanita itu merepotkan" Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malas kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto.

"Apakah mungkin dia sudah melupakan persahabatan kami selama ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru berharap ia dapat memberikan jawaban yang membuat hatinya tenang.

"Mungkin, mungkin dia sudah lupa padamu mengingat dia sekarang sudah menjadi public figur yang terkenal, apalagi sekarang dia memiliki kekasih" Jawab Shikamaru yang semakin membuat Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Kau mungkin ada benarnya, padahal aku sering mengiriminya email yang tertera jelas namaku tapi sekalipun ia tidak pernah menjawab" Ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar sendu.

"Mungkin kau juga harus belajar melupakan Sakura, kau tahu semakin kau memikirkan Sakura aku semakin dapat melihat perubahan pada dirimu" Ucap Shikamaru cemas mengingat Naruto yang sering melamun, mungkin ia karena ia sudah sangat merindukan Sakura.

"Aku tahu Shika, tapi paling tidak sebelum aku pergi aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura dan menjalani hari-hari seperti dulu, lagipula aku tidak akan pernah menarik ucapanku, dan jika aku sudah berjanji maka sekuat dan semampuku akan kutepati" Ucapnya sendu, dan pelak itu membuat Shikamaru tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu pergi?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, tapi bukan sekarang mungkin lain kali" Ucap Naruto yang langsung berdiri bersiap untuk pulang mengingat hari sudah gelap meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih duduk termangun ditempat mereka tadi.

"Naruto" Panggil Shikamaru yang membuat Naruto menoleh dengan muka penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shikamaru sedikit cemas dan curiga mengingat ucapan Naruto tadi

"Kurasa baik" Jawabnya kemudian langsung melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Naruto kini sedang berjalan menuju kerumahnya, ditengah perjalanan ia membuka ponselnya untuk mengecek pemberitahuan dan decakan kecewa langsung ketara diwajah Naruto, karena email yang sudah sekian kali ia kirimkan pada Sakura tak satupun mendapat balasan dari Sakura.

"Apa mungkin kau lupa padaku Sakura?, atau kau mungkin melupakan janji diantara kita Sakura?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Apa mungkin yang diucapkan Shikamaru bahwa sekarang Sakura sudah melupakanku?" Naruto berpikir apakah memang yang diucapkan Shikamaru itu benar atau hanya asumsi saja.

"Aku harus mencari tahu kebenarannya sendiri, aku harus pergi ke Akihabara untuk bertemu Sakura" Ucap Naruto yang bertekad untuk mencari tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, kemudian sesegera mungkin ia harus sampai kerumah untuk membicarakan masalah ini pada kedua orang tuanya.

~XXX~ The Struggle of a Dream ~XXX~

"Tadaima" Mendengar suara panggilan dari luar seorang Wanita baya berambut merah yang sedang duduk santai di ruang keluargapun menengok yang kemudian mendapati sosok Naruto.

"Okaeri, bagaimana harimu Naru?" Tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Seperti biasa Ibu, tidak ada yang menarik" Jawabnya seraya duduk disamping sang ibu.

"Ada apa denganmu, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Ibu" Terka Kushina karena mendapati wajah sang putra yang nampak bimbang.

"Darimana ibu tahu?"

"Ini hanya insting tentang seorang ibu, dan biar ibu tebak pasti ini karena Sakura kan?" Tanyanya Kushina yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Ya, lagi-lagi ia tidak menanggapi pesanku, atau mungkin dia sudah lupa padaku karena sekarang ia sudah terkenal?" Tanyanya pada sang ibu.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi percayalah pada hatimu karena hati tak pernah bisa berbohong" Jawabnya langsung membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu bolehkan meminta izin?" Tanya Kushina heran.

"Ibu menyuruhku untuk percaya pada hatiku, dan kini hatiku berbicara bahwa aku harus pergi ke Akihabara" Jawabnya yakin.

"Tapi bagaimana kondisimu disana?" Tanya Kushina cemas.

"Aku tidak akan apa, lagipula aku juga ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Akihabara, dan juga jika aku merasa tidak mampu maka aku akan berhenti" Jawabnya memohon agar sang ibu mengizinkan karena jika Kushina mengizinkan maka tidak ada alasan bagi sang ayah untuk berkata tidak.

"Huh, baiklah sepertinya ibu tidak bisa melarangmu jika ini menyangkut hati" Ucap Kushina yang langsung membuat Naruto tersenyum cerah.

"Ada apa ini, sepertinya ada pembicaraan yang penting?" Naruto dan Kushina menoleh dan mendapati pria dewasa yang fisiknya sama dengan Naruto.

"Naruto, ia ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Akihabara" Ucap Kushina yang membuat Minato terbelalak.

"Apa? Kau tahu itu kota yang jauh dari Konoha, lalu bagaimana dengan kondisimu?" Tanya Minato keberatan.

"Aku tidak akan apa, lagipula ibu sudah memberi izin" Ucap Naruto penuh kemenangan, sementara Minato langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang istri dan mendapatinya memandangi dirinya penuh maaf.

"Jika ibumu sudah berkata demikian maka aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi ada syaratnya" Ucap Minato yang membuat Naruto menaruh atensi penuh pada Minato.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan meminta Karin untuk menemanimu di Akihabara" Mendengar itu Naruto terbelalak, bagaimana mungkin ayahnya menyuruh kakaknya yang super proktektif padanya itu menjaga dirinya.

"Tapi ayah tahukan bahwa saat ini Karin-nee sedang berada di London" Ucap Naruto berusaha menolak syarat dari sang ayah.

"Karin akan mendarat dijepang besok, karena sekolah S1 kedokterannya sudah selesai lagipula dia ingin melanjutkan di jepang karena ia merindukanmu, maaf jika ibu tidak memberitahumu" Ucap Kushina memberikan jawaban yang tadinya ditunjukan pada Minato.

"Huah, sepertinya tidak apa-apa yang aku ucapkan tadi rasanya tidak mungkin jika ada Karin-nee" Ucap Naruto yang langsung lemas sambil bersandar disofa, melihat sang putra yang sepertinya tidak bisa menolak syarat itu membuat Minato tersenyum.

'Hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan pada Naruto terimakasih Kami-sama karena memberiku kesempatan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika nyatanya kau lebih menyayangi Naruto' Batin Minato yang sedikit cemas pada Naruto.

"Lalu kapan kau ingin berangkat ke Akihabara?" Tanya Minato.

"Penerimaan mahasiswa baru kemungkinan baru akan dibuka hari rabu, jadi aku akan berangkat Lusa" Jawab Naruto.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik disana, dan ingat jangan pernah mengambil kerja part time disana karena kami bisa mentransfer uang untuk kepeluanmu dan check up rutinmu selama tiga minggu sekali" Nasehat Kushina yang dibalas anggukan bosan oleh Naruto.

"Kau tidak boleh mengeluh seperti itu Naru, kami melakukan semua itu karena kami menyayangimu, dan kau harus ingat bahwa saat ini kau sedang sakit jadi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri" Nasehat Kushina lagi yang lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan malas, tapi dalam hati ia senang karena ini artinya kedua orang tuanya menyayangi dan memperhatikan dirinya.

~XXX~ The Struggle of a Dream ~XXX~

Dilain tempat nampak seorang gadis bersurai pink nampak sedikit kesal setelah tadi menerima telepon dari seseorang.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya gadis berambu pirang dengan ikat pony tail pada gadis bernama Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, dia tadi menelponku dan memberitahu bahwa acara dinner kita nanti malam ditunda karena sepertinya ia masih memiliki urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan Ino" Jawab Sakura pada Ino yang merupakan teman satu tempat belajar yaitu Cataliyst Idol Groub yang dibawah naungan Akira-sensei dan Universal Music Japan.

"Dia membatalkan dinner kalian lagi? lalu apa alasannya sekarang?" Tanya Ino memberikan penekanan pada kata lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa urusannya yang pasti ini menyangkut sebuah program media yang harus ia lakukan" Jawab Sakura yang nampak sedih karena ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke membatalkan acara kencan mereka.

"Dia itu selalu saja, aku tidak mengerti dirinya ia selalu protektif padamu jika sedang berbincang dengan fanboy tapi ia juga sering mengacuhkanmu" Ucap Ino yang tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Ino, tapi yang pasti aku mengetahui bahwa ia juga mencintaiku seperti halnya diriku yang mencintainya" Balas Sakura.

"Terserah padamu Forehead" Ucap Ino acuh.

"Oh ya, apakah Catalyst akan mengadakan tour concert?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Ya, Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan mengikuti tour concert itu" Jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak semua member ikut Pig, lagipula juga aku masih memeliki acara dorama" Jawab Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ino.

"Tapi sayang sekali padahal aku ingin menikmati pemandangan yang indah nantinya" Lanjutnya yang membuat Ino terkekeh.

"Kau sendiri apakah kau akan ikut dalam tour concert besok?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, kemarin aku sudah meminta persetujuan pada Akira-sensei, lagipula masih ada generasi 2 dan 3kan? kalau perlu generasi 4 yang masih trainee, tidak perlu generasi 1" Jawab Ino.

"Rencananya sih mayoritas tour concert akan diikuti kebanyakan generasi 2 dan 3 karena sebagai sarana untuk memperkenalkan mereka, dan kemungkin generasi 1 yang akan ikut adalah Shion, Sara, dan Hinata" Balas Sakura.

"Menurutku juga seperti itu, karena kebanyakan dari generasi satu banyak kepadatan sendiri terutama acar media yang ditawarkan pada Catalyst" Tanggap Ino.

"Yap, dan sekarang Kurasa aku merasa lapar, mau menemaniku mencari makanan?" Ajak Ino yang mendapat anggukan dari Sakura, setelah itu mereka melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari makanan diluar dan kemudian mereka menemukan restoran yang menurut mereka cocok.

"Oh ya Sakura kau akan melanjutkan keperguruan tinggi mana?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura disela acara makan mereka.

"Sepertinya aku akan mendaftar sebagai Mahasiswi di Akihabara University di fakultas kedokteran, aku dengar disana fakultas kedokterannya sangat bagus" Jawab Sakura pada Ino.

"Benarkah? aku juga ingin mendaftar disana dan kurasa kita bisa satu kampus" Ucap Ino senang.

"Ya, tapi untuk mapel kuliah, kita harus menyesuaikan dengan jadwal dari Catalyst" Ucap Sakura pada Ino.

"Siap, nyonya general manager" Ucap Ino sembari mendengus yang mendapat kekehan dari Ino.

Setelah itu mereka terlibat obrolan ringan kadang tertawa karena ucapan humor yang dikatakan oleh lawan bicaranya.

~XXX~ The Struggle of a Dream ~XXX~

Tampang seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang dibelakangnya terdapat dua orang paruh baya sedang duduk di Konoha International Airport denagn tampang yang tidak menunjukan bahwa keadaannya sedang baik.

"Sebenarnya kapan Karin-nee akana datang, kita sudah menunggu hampir dua jam" Ucap Naruto bosan.

"Kakakmu baru saja memberitahu dalam beberapa menit lagi dia akan mendarat" Jawab Kushina pada Naruto.

"CK, kenapa juga aku harus ikut menjemput Karin-nee" Ucap Naruto menggerutu.

"Jangan seperti itu, itu permintaan dari kakakmu ia berkata bahwa ia sangat merindukanmu maka ia ingin kau datang kesini" Jawab Minato pada Naruto.

"Benar, lagipula kau jangan terlalu menggerutu dan marah-marah seperti itu karena itu bisa memicu kambuhnya penyakitmu" Ucap Kushina yang sedikit khawatir pada putranya ini.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak apa-apa Ibu" Balas Naruto yang berusaha menenangkan ibunya yang selalu khawatir padanya mengingat penyakit turunan namun penyakitnya ini memarah sejak dua tahun belakangan ini.

Tak lama berselang Naruto dapat melihat sosok yang fisiknya mirip dengan ibunya yang membedakan ia hanya memakai kacamata.

"Lihat, Karin-nee sudah sampai" Ucap Naruto, sedangkan Minato dan Kushina menengok kearah direksi yang Naruto tunjukan.

"Karin" Panggil Kushina sambil melambaikan tangannya yang membuat Karin menyadari ada yang sedang memanggilnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, Naru" Panggil balik Karin yang berjalan cepat menuju arah keluarganya.

"Wah wah, bagaimana kabar dokter muda ini" Ucap Minato menggoda putri sulungnya ini.

"Ayah apaan sih, lagipula aku masih ingin menyelsaikan S2ku dijepang" Balas Karin dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau juga datang Naru? apa kau tidak apa-apa wajahmu terlihat pucat tipis" Tanya Karin dengan wajah yang ketara khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa" Jawab Naruto dan didalam hati ia mengerutuki kakaknya yang mengambil fakultas kedokteran yang membuatnya dengan mudah mengetahui keadaan orang yang sedang sakit.

"Apa benar begitu" Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas karena penyakit son complex yang diderita ibunya kini kambuh lagi.

"Tentu saja Ibu, aku tahu mana orang yang sehat mana yang bukan" Jawab Karin.

"Sungguh aku tidak apa, hanya kepalaku sedikit pusing saja" Ucap Naruto memberikan alasannya.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang karena tak baik untuk kesehatanmu Naruto, dan soal yang kemarin kita bicarakan nanti dimobil bersama kakakmu" Ucap Minato yang mendapat anggukan dari semuanya.

Kemudian keluarga kecil itu berjalan keluar dari Airport menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pulang diparkirkan disana.

~XXX~ The Struggle of a Dream ~XXX~

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto langsung menuju kekamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya kekasur, karena sebenarnya sedari tadi ia merasakan kepalanya sudah berkunang-kunang dan dadanya terasa sesak tak lupa muka yang pucat tapi beruntungnya ia dapat menyembunyikan itu dari kedua orang tuanya dengan mengoleskan krim pelembab pada wajahnya tapi sayang itu tidak berlaku untuk kakaknya yang merupakan lulusan fakultas kedokteran.

"Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah saja" Gumam Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang teramat pusing itu, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidur supaya saat bangun nanti rasa sakitnya sudah berkurang.

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu yang membuat Naruto harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur.

"Masuk" Setelah Naruto menyuarakan izinnya tampak sang kakak masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Karin yang datang kekamarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin melihat adikku yang sok kuat dan pandai berakting ini" Jawab Karin membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksud Neechan?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, kau sengaja memakai krim pelembab untuk menutupi wajahmu yang pucat itu, dan aku yakin kepalamu tadi sangat pusing karena terlihat jelas dari matamu yang nampak selalu berputar-putar, dan juga aku yakin dadamu sesak karena aku melihat nafasmu tidak beraturan seperti habis berlari" Ucap Karin telak.

'Sial' Hanya umpatan batin yang dapat Naruto suarakan karena inilah yang tidak ia suka jika memiliki kakak yang pintar apalagi dibidang kedokteran seperti Karin.

"Yang kau ucapkan memang benar Neechan dan kau selalu tahu tentang dirku, tapi jangan beritahu ayah dan ibu aku tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas dan bisa bisa mereka membatalkan persetujuan mereka untukku agar dapat kuliah di Akihabara" Pinta Naruto pada sang kakak.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji saat di Akihabara kau harus berjanji untuk mendengarkan semua ucapanku karena ayah menitipkanmu padaku" Ucap Karing yang dari sorot matanya terdapat rasa cemas pada saudaranya ini.

"Akan aku usahakan tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji" Jawab Naruto yang hanya dibalas helaan nafas dari Karin.

"Sekarang aku tanya, kau ke Akihabara untuk melanjutkan pendidikan atau karena Sakura?" Tanya Karin yang lagi-lagi telak memaku Naruto ditempat.

"..." Naruto tidak bersua dan hanya dapat diam membuat Karin merasa gemas dengan saudaranya ini.

"Apa ada masalah diantara kalian?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu yang pasti ia tidak pernah menghubungi sejak ia masuk ke Catalyst Idol Groub dan sekalipun aku yang menghubunginya ia tidak pernah membalasnya" Jawab Naruto yang tampak sendu, sedangkan Karin tak menyangka adiknya yang biasanya bertampang tenang dan cool ini menampakkan wajah sedih.

"Jadi kau ke Akihabara untuk meminta penjelasan pada Sakura?" Tanya Karin yang mendapat gelengan dari Naruto.

"Bukan itu yang aku inginkan, yang aku inginkan disisa umurku yang mungkin tidak lama ini aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan dapat kembali seperti dulu" Jawab Naruto yang membuat Karin melotot penuh amarah.

Plak!

Rasa panas menjalar kepipi kanan Naruto setelah sebuah tamparan mendapat dipipi yang terdapat tiga guratan halus itu.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara seperti tadi aku pastikan kau tidak akan bangun selama seharian" Ucap Karin tajam dengan tatapan sengit terarah pada Naruto yang sontak membuat nyalinya menciut seketika.

"Tapi kau juga tahu apa ya-..." Ucapan Naruto terpotong kala Karin menyela dengan cepat ucapan Naruto.

"Kita ini adalah manusia yang tidak akan mengetahui selama apa kita bisa hidup, kita hanya dapat memperkirakan dan tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Kami-sama" Ucapan Karin melembut dengan setetes likuid bening menetes dari matanya.

"Kau benar Neechan maafkan aku" Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk merasa bersalah pada kakaknya ini.

"Bukan masalah, lebih baik kau berkemas untuk besok karena pagi-pagi kita akan berangkat dan secepatnya mendaftar di Akihabara University" Nasehat Karin pada adiknya yang dibalas anggukan.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk beristirahat karena aku harus mempersiapkan kuliah S2ku" Ucap Karin yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri tak dapat menanahan senyumnya walau kakaknya ini cerewet ataupun apa tapi yang pasti kakaknya itu menyayangi dirinya lebih dari apapun.

~XXX~ The Struggle of a Dream ~XXX~

Naruto dan Karin kini sudah selesai dengan acara packing mereka dan kini mereka sudah berada didepan rumah bersiap untuk berangkat menuju Akihabara.

"Kalian harus berhati-hati, jangan mengebut dijalanan Karin" Ucap Kushina pada kedua anaknya ini.

"Tenang saja Ibu aku tidak akan menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi lagipula kan ada Naru bersamaku" Ucap Karin pada Ibunya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Ibu titip adikmu padamu ya" Ucap Kushina menitipkan Naruto pada Karin.

"Tidak perlu Ibu minta pasti aku akan menjaganya sendiri karena aku menyayangi Naru" Jawab Karin pada sang Ibu yang membuat Kushina maupun Minato bangga pada putri sulungnya ini.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menyeret sang kakak untuk memasuki mobil.

Dan mobil itu pergi menjauh dari kediaman Namikaze dan akan menuntun mereka menuju Akihabara untuk menunggu apa yang akan menunggu mereka nanti di kota baru dengan suasana yang baru, tapi yang pasti Naruto mengaharapkan satu hal yaitu Haruno Sakura.

 **~XXX~ TOBE CONTINUED ~XXX~**

* * *

Yo Minna ini Fiction baru dari Namikaze Fansboy, menurut kalian bagaimana? kuharap para Reader menyukainya karena Ficition ini yang terinspirasi dari Idol Groub yah untuk Chapter depan saya akan menambahkan lirik dari lagu AKB48 karena tidak mungkin saya menggunakan lagu JKT48 hehe...

Oh ya untuk Ficiton Croscover seperti The Destiny of Hearth dan The White Wolf kemungkinan akan sangat lama sekali updatenya karena saya baru niat melanjutkan nanti setelah ujian Nasional 4 april mendatang jadi Gomennasai :D... Jaa ne

.

.

.

Dont Forget For...

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

**The Struggle of a Dream**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Romance/ Friendship/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Sakura adalalah salah satu Member yang bertempat sebagai center di idol groub, tapi semua dimulai saat ia mulai menginjak bangku SMA yang bertekad untuk mendaftar seleksi sebuah Idol Groub disebuah kota bernama Akihabara, namun setelah beberapa tahun berlalu ia melupakan akan janji yang sudah ia buat dengan sahabatnya Naruto. Lets Gets Read. NaruSaku/ Hurt-Comfort/Romance.

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 2 ~XXX~**

Naruto tersenyum mendapati suasana baru yang akan ia tinggali bersaama sang kakak.

"Udara disini tak terlalu buruk dibanding dengan Konoha" Komentar Naruto kemudian melirik sang kakak yang asik sendiri dengan telepon pintarnya.

Naruto mendengus. "Karin-nee apa sudah bermain ponselnya? Apakah kita akan berdiri terus dibandara?" Tanya Naruto.

Karin hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Baiklah... Ngomong -ngomong tadi Shikamaru berpesan padaku untuk bilang padamu bahwa ia juga mengambil kuliah di Akihabara University" Ucapan Karin membuat Naruto menaruh atensi penuh pada Karin.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Karin tersenyum. "Sebenarnya ia sudah mmendaftar atau lebih tepatnya mempersiapkan diri jauh hari untuk kuliah disini karena ia tahu pasti kau akan kuliah disini dan... Gotcha kecerdasan Shikamaru tak perlu diragukan lagi" Naruto yang kali ini mendengus.

"Kenapa Shika selalu saja mengikutiku padahal aku tidak ada tampang tampan -tampannya" Gerutu Naruto.

"Bukannya tak tampan tapi kau tidak mau mengakui ketampananmu sendiri, coba kakak tebak pasti lebih dari 50 Siswi yang menyatakan cinta padamu selamma kau kelas 3 ini bukan?" Karin berucap menggoda.

"Terserah apa yang ingij Karin-nee ucapkan" Naruto berlalu dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Adikku nampak manis jika sedang mengambek" Karin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar Naruto.

Naruto dan Karin kini sudah berada di meja receptionist untuk mengambil kunci apartement yang sudah dipersiapkan Minato kemarin.

"Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan membelikan Apartemen elit seperti ini?" Naruto tak habis pikir kenapa ayahnya membelikan apartemen dengam harga selangit.

Karin mendekati Naruto. "Kau harusnya sadar betapa posesifnya Tousan dan Kaasan padamu Otouto dan ingin memberikan fasilitas sesempurna mungkin untukmu"

"Huft... Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin Apartemen biasa" Gumam Naruto.

"Ehmmmm... Karin-nee bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto ragu pada kakaknya.

Karin mengrenyitkan dahinya. "Memang apa yang kau minta?"

"Aku ingin kakak pura -pura tak mengenalku saat dikampus nanti karena aku tidak ingin dikenal sebagai Naruto Namikaze hanya Uzumaki" Karin hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ringan sambil menghel nafas.

"Seharusnya Neesan tahu ini yang kau inginkan"

Naruto mengrenyit tak mengerti maksud sang kakak. "Sama halnya waktu Junior Highschool dulu kau merengek pada Tousan dan Kaasan untuk tidak memakai marga Namikaze didaftar siswa dan jangan memperkenalkan dirimu pada teman Kolega ayah bukan?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum lima jari menanggapi sang Kakak. "Mau bagaimana lagi aku hanya ingin berteman dengan status murid biasaa lagipula hanya Shikamaru saja yang tahu jatidiriku sebenarnya bahkan Sakurapun tak tahu"

"Dengan status sosialmu yang seperti itu kau menjadi Idola di Highschoolmu apalagi kalau kau memperkenalkan diri sebagai Namikaze pasti heboh satu sekolah bukankah seperti itu Nerro Namikaze?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya malu karena kakaknya memanggil nama universalnya.

"Aku juga heran kenapa kau juga harus menyembunyikan identitasmu itu padahal dengan memberitahu kau adalah seorang Namikaze kaupun sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi bukan?" Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Karin yang terus mengoceh yang menurut dirinya tak penting.

"Bla.. Bla.. Bla.. Terserah Karin-nee aku akan mempersiapkan kuliah untukku besok"

"NARUTO!" Teriak Karin karena sang adik tak pernah mau mendengarkan apa kata -katanya.

"Tunggu!" Naruto yang hendak berjalan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya kala Karin berucap dengan nada serius.

"Ada apa?"

Karin berjalan kearah Naruto dan membalik tubuhnya hingga mereka saling memandang dengan lekat. "Nesaan ingin kau berjanji apaun yang terjadi jangan pernah untuk menyerah untuk bertahan hidup dan tinggal bersama kami"

Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat bayangan air di netra violet kakaknya.

"Saat ini aku belum menemukan alasan untuk meninggalkan dunia ini karena itulah aku berada disini untuk mencari kebenaran akan sesuatu! Hanya itu" Sahut Naruto kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya.

 **~XXX~ The Strunge of a Dream ~XXX~**

Naruto berdiri didepan gerbang kampusnya dengan wajah tersenyum yang ketara sekali dari raut wajahnya.

Menghela nafas sesaat kemudian melangkahkan kakinya. "Aku tak mengira kampusnya sebesar ini tapi daripada itu aku lebih bersyukur Karin-nee mengizinkanku naik kendaraan umum.

"Yo Naruto!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan seketika matanya melotot mendapati sahabatnya yang terkenal jenius namun pemalas ini.

"Shika?" Naruto berucap kaget tak menyangka akan bertemu sahabatnya secepat ini.

"Mendokusei... kau mau mengambil fakultas apa?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kini sudah berdiri disamping Naruto.

Naruto menurunkan ketegangan bahunya dan berkata. "Tanpa kau tanya pasti kau sudah tahu bahwa aku akan mengambil fakultas Bussiness Management"

Shikamaru mangut -mangut mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kau sendiri mau mengambil fakultas apa?"

"Kedokteran"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya setahunya Shikamaru tak suka hal -hal yang berbau dokter. "Kedokteran? Bukankah kau tidak suka dokter?"

"Aku melakukan ini karena ada alasannya"

"Memang apa alasanmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan was -was.

"Agar aku bisa menyelamatkanmu"

Sontak jawaban Shikamaru membuat tubuh Naruto menenang mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"Hahaha... Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak sedang sakit kenapa harus repot -repot menyelamatkanku?" Naruto berucap dengan gugup.

Shikamaru mendecih. "Tak perlu berbohong kau pikir berapa lama kita bersahabat dan Karin-nee sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku apa sakit yang kau derita selama ini"

"Hah... Dasar Karin-nee" Naruto menghembus nafas pasrah.

"Glioma di batang otak dengan tumor yang sudah menyebar membuat kondisi ini akan sangat sulit untuk dioperasi dan..."

Shikamaru menjeda kalimatnya membuat Naruto menengok dengan raut muka sulit ditebak kearah Shikamaru.

"... Harapan hidupmu hanyalah 1 tahun" Lanjut Shikamaru.

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru mau tak mau Naruto harus menghembuskan nafasnya. "Lalu? Sekarang kau sudah tahu apa yang aku derita dan kenapa kau kasih mau menjadi temanku?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu hah? lagipula kau masih bisa melakukan perawatan bukan?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepala menghadap langit menatapnya sendu. "Aku masih mampu berlari sejauh 100 meter dalam 20 detik, masih mampu mengerjakan hal -hal yang bisaa kulakukan sebelum nenekku memberikkan hasil CT Scan milikku"

Shikamaru tak tega melihat sahabatnya ini serasaa kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau dirawat?"

Naruto menoleh. "Dirawat ataupun tidak aku akan tetap mati dirumah sakit lagipula sekarang aku masih cukup sehat untuk melakukan kegiatan rutinku."

Shikamaru mendesah. "Apa kau lupa? kau dapat melakukan operasi, mendokusei"

"Presentase keberhasilan jauh lebih rendah daripada kegagalannya lebih baik aku hidup disisa umurku dengan tenang"

"Apa yang membuatmu sampai disini dan meninggalkan Konoha?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan melirik.

Naruto mendesah. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Jawab saja jangan berbalik bertanya dasar merepotkan" Shikaamaru berucap kesal.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Aku disini hanya mencari jawaban atas apa yang selama ini berputar dikepalaku ini... Ahhh aku harus mendaftar dulu di Bussiness Management sampai jumpa Shika dan jangan beritahu siapapun pembicaraan kita ini"

Shika menatap punggung Naruto yang sedang berlari.

'Tubuhmu mungkin masih normal sobat tapi saat gejala penyakit itu muncul pasti kau akan mengerti kenapa kami mengkhawatirkanmu dan akan kupastikan kau akan melakukan operasi itu"

Naruto melangkah dengan raut muka tenang cocok sekali dengan seorang Namikaze namun untuk kali ini ia memilih sebagai anak biasa.

"Huh?" Ekor matanya secara tak sengaja melihat sosok gadis bersurai merah muda dan pirang sedang dikerubuni wartawan.

Ckrek!

Suara jepretan kamera tampak mengalun mengiringi langkah gadis bersurai soft pink yang ditemani sahabatnya.

"Jadi bagaimana mengenai hubungan Saakura-san dengan Sasuke-san?" Tanya seorang wartawan pada Sakura.

Sakura nampak malu dan hanya menggaruk pipinya. "Ahhh... Hubungan kami baik -baik saja tanpa ada masalah"

"Ehmmm tapi kenapa kalian akhir -akhir ini jarang terlihat bersama"

"Aku baru fokus ke studiku dulu lagipula Sasuke-kun juga banyak kesibukan tapi yang perlu penggemar kami ketahui adalah bahwa hubungan kami baik -baik saja" Komentar Sakura yang melepaskan diri dari kejaran karyawan dan mengabaikan panggilan -panggilan mereka.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura untuk pertama kali dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lamapun hanya dapat tersenyum. "Kali ini aku tak akan berharap tapi aku akan menemukan jawaban dari segala pertanyaam dalam diriku, daftar pertama dalam keinginanku akan kumulai dari sini."

 **~XXX~ The Strunge of a Dream ~XXX~**

Sakura berjalan dengan kaki menghentak entah mengapa hatinya merasa panas sendiri mengingat ucapan wartawan tadi ia menahan diri agar tidak meledak saat ini juga.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah terkekeh. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Sakura berucap tajam.

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak ada hanya saja aku melihat seseorang yang ingin menghancurkan bangunan"

Sakura mengrenyitkan dahinya.

"Siapa?"

"Kau" Ucapnya saambil menunjuk gadis disebelahnya.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat kesal dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya menomor duakanmu?" Ucapan Ino akhirnya hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Ino?"

"Akupun tak tahu" Jawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

'Karena kau sendiri yang harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri' Sambungnya dalam hati.

"Huh entah mengapa aku merasa kau berlagak menjadi kakak bagiku padahal kita baru kenal setahun saja" Ino terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Karena setahun saja sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengenalmu Sakura bahkan aku sudah hafal kebiasaanmu"

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kemudian berlalu beberapa langkah didepan Ino menuju kegedung fakultas kedokteran.

'Aku disini bukan untuk Catalyst tapi karena permintaannya'

 **~XXX~ The Strunge of a Dream ~XXX~**

Langkah Naruto terhenti kala sebuah pertunjukan menarik perhatian netranya yang tak lain adalah sebuah pertandingan sepak bola dan kalau dilihat ini adalah sepak bola antara senior dan junior.

'Nampaknya tidak seimbang' Naruto membatin dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju arah lapangan kemudian berdiri disalah satu sisi lapangan.

"Anoo... Siapa kau?" Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan tato segitiga dipipinya bertanya.

Naruto menoleh. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dari fakultas Bussiness Management" Naruto menjawab tenang.

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba dari fakultas DKV, ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku hanya tak sengaja melintas dan melihat ada sebuah pertandingan dan sepertinya berat sebelah" Jawab Naruto.

"Memang, apalagi lawan kita adalah senior Suigetsu salah satu anak Agency Kindom dan juga sahabat Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto menautkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Kiba.

"Memang apa yang dipermasalahkan kalau dia sahabat Sasuke ataupun dari Agency Kindom?"

Kiba menggaruk pipinya. "Hehe... Entah mengapa itu membuat kami gugup"

Mendengar ucapan Kiba rasanya membuat Naruto ingin menepuk jidatnya kemudian melirik papan skor yang menunjukkan skor sementara 3 - 0 untuk keunggulan tim Suigetsu.

'Bermain sebentar juga tak masalah'

"Bolehkah aku ikut dalam pertandingan ini?" Naruto menoleh kearah Kiba.

"Apa?" Nampaknya kiba terkejut mendapat pertanyaan tiba -tiba dari teman barunya ini.

"Ayolah Ino kita harus cepat aku dengar Suigetsu sedang bertanding melawan junior tahun ini" Sakura nampak dengan tergesa menyeret sahabat pirangnya.

Ino nampak mendengus keras. "Kenapa juga kita harus menemui bayi Hiu itu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin dia memberitahu dimana Sasuke sekarang, ia sudah satu minggu lebih ia tidak menghubungiku" Sakura merengek pada Ino.

"Hah... Baiklah tapi lepaskan dulu tanganmu" Ino lagi -lagi mendengus dan menuruti kemauan sahabatnya ini.

"Kyaa... kau memang sahabat terbaikku"

Sakura memeluk Ino dengam eratnya membuat Ino harus ekstra menahan kesalnya karena ia tidak terlalu suka pada Sasuke apalagi makhluk Hiu itu yang selalu ada kesempatan gencar mengejarnya, apa ia tidak tahu kalau dirinya- oke lupakan.

"Baru sadar kalau aku sahabat terbaikmu?"

Sakura tersenyum kikuk mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Ay-..."

Ucapan Sakura tak terselsaikan karena benda bulat hitam putih melaju kencang tepat didepan wajahnya.

Bruk!

Beruntung bola tadi hanya lewat didepannya dan membentur tembok disamping mereka.

"Ahhh... Gomen ne Haruno-san bola kami hampir mengenaimu"

Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara dan matanya membulat sesaat melihat sosok pemuda bersurai pirang dengan iris blue saphire.

Duk!

Duk!

Duk!

Bola tadi memantul ditengah keduanya, melihat itu Naruto langsung mengambil bola itu.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" Naruto meminta maaf lagi walau sebenarnya itu bukan kesalahannya.

"Bu -Bukan masalah!" Sakura menjawab dengan terbata.

Mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, Naruto langsung berlari kecil menuju lapangan.

'Na -Naruto kah' Sakura membatin memastikan apakah itu adalah orang yang pernah dikenalnya dulu.

"Oi... Oi... Forehead apa yang kau lamunkan?" Ino menggoyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura namun tak mendapat sahutan dari sang empu.

"SAKURA!" Panggil Ino sedikit keras membuat Sakura sadar akan lamunannya.

Sakura nampak gelagapan. "Ahhh... ayo kita kekantin aku sudah lapar"

Kemudian Sakura menyereret Ino lagi yang nampak kebingungan dengan situasi ino.

'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sakura tadi ngotot ingin bertemu bayi Hiu itu dan kini dia menyeretku ke kantin? dasar aneh' Batin Ino bingung.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri diam -diam melirik sosok pemuda pirang yang sedang mengolah sikulit bundar.

'Apa benar itu kau Naruto?' Sakura berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri mengabaikan Ino yang diam -diam tersenyum melihat sahabatnya ini.

"Huft... jauh -jauh kau menyeretku hanya untuk melihatmu melamun? Sasuke lagi eh atau pemuda pirang tadi?" Ino bertanya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Sakura nampak gelagapan. "Apa yang kau bicarakan ino? Aku tak mengerti?"

Ino mendecih. "Kau melamun hanya karena Bola itu melintas didepan wajahmu dan seorang pemuda yang meminta maaf padamu bahkan kau lupa dengan tujuan awalmu datang kelapangan"

Mendengar cibiran Ino membuat Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya menatap dalam -dalam netra sahabatnya itu.

"Aku hanya merasa familiar dengan pemuda tadi"

"Benarkah?" Ino memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh"

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Pikiranku masih berkecamuk antara Ya dan Tidak membuatku membuka rasa sakit yang telah lama terkubur" Sakura menjawab dengan menunduk.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa -apa hanya masa lalu yang tak perlu diungkit lagi"

'Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sakura dan entah mengapa perasaanku berkata ini ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha brengsek itu, aku harus mencari tahu'

 **~XXX~ The Strunge of a Dream ~XXX~**

Naruto nampak menarik nafasnya dalam -dalam hari ini cukup lelah bermain sepak bola walaupun tidak memenangkan pertandingan paling tidak ia dapat menyamakan skor.

"Permainan yang hebat kawan" Kiba berucap sembari memberikan sebotol minuman dan handuk.

Naruto terkekeh. "Aku hanya bermain sebisaku"

"Kau tidak melihat betapa hebatnya dirimu melewati maskot kampus ini"

"Ah kau berlebihan Kiba"

"Ngomong -ngomong mau tidak bergabung bersama kami di klub sepak bola aku yakin dengan kemampuanmu kita dapat menjuarai banyak turnamen"

Naruto nampak berpikir namun ia sadar ia sedang sakit dan sepertinya akan merepotkan orang terutama kakaknya jika sampai penyakitnya kambuh.

"Maaf Kiba tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa dapat menetap" Balas Naruto dengan tampang menyesal.

"Hah... Sayang sekali padahal aku yakin kita akan menjadi tim yang hebat dengan keberadaan dirimu"

Naruto tak berucap hanya dapat menggaruk pipinya kikuk namun kemudian netranya melihat sosok gadis berambut merah darah yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Gluk!

Naruto menelan ludahnya dalam -dalam. 'Pasti Karin-nee akan menghabisiku dirumah nanti'

"Ano... maaf Kiba sepertinya aku pergi dulu suasana disini terlalu ekatrim bagiku" Naruto meninggalkan lapangan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kiba.

Kiba sendiri hanya menggaruk kepalanya sendiri melihat tingkah teman barunya itu.

"Permainanmu sungguh keren Naru-chan"

Gluk!

Lagi -lagi Naruto hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya berat kala mendengar suara feminim bernada horror terdengar dari arah belakang.

"Eheehehe... Karin-nee" Naruto tertawa gugup dengan keringat menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat gugup eh Naru-chan?"

'Sial! tamatlah riwayatku aku tahu kalau Kaasan dan Karin-nee itu mirip' Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Sejak kapan Karin-nee disini?"

Karin menyangga dagunya. "Sejak ada junior perempuan yang berkata ada seorang junior yang piawai bermain bola dan tak kusangka firasatku benar bahwa itu adalah dirimu" Jawab Karin semakin membuat Naruto gugup.

"Apa Neesan marah?"

Karin menggeleng. "Untuk apa Neesan marah? Nessan justru khawatir dengan kondisimu tapi syukurlah tidak terjadi apa -apa dengan dirimu jika Kaasan tahu ini ia akan menyeretmu kembali ke Konoha" Karin berucap dengan tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Terimakasih Neesan meengkhawatirkan aku tapi untuk saat ini aku masih sehat dan dapat melakukan kegiatanku seperti biasa"

"Neesan tahu, tapi sakit itu bisa muncul secara tiba -tiba maka dari itu jagalah dirimu baik -baik"

Naruto lagi -lagi mengangguk senang dengan perhatian kakaknya. "Aku mengerti Karin-nee"

"Tapi janji tetaplah janji siapa yang melanggar tetap akan mendapat hukuman" Karin berucap tajam pada Naruto kemudian meninggalkan adiknya.

Sepeninggal Kakaknya Naruto hanya dapat mengumpat karena janji yang ia buat dengan kakaknya itu tentang tidak melakukan kegiatan yang berat -berat.

'Aku tahu hukuman Karin-nee dari luar terlihat ringan tapi jika diresapi pastinya akan berat sekali' Pikir Naruto ngeri.

Dan mengabaikan apa yang akan terjadi diapartemen nanti Naruto kemudian berlalu pergi lagipula urusan dikampus sudah selesai ia bisa jalan -jalan di kota yang baru ditempati ini sebentar.

Tep!

Langkah Naruto terhenti kala mendapati sosok gadis bersurai soft pink sedang bersandar ditembok disamping gerbang kampus.

'Hah Sudahlah' Naruto berlalu tanpa menghiraukan apa yang akan dilalukan oleh gadis itu.

"Tunggu!"

Sebuah panggilan lagi -lagi membiat langkah kakinya terhenti dan kemudian menengok kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa memanggilku Haruno-san?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura dengan senyum dibuat diwajahnya.

Sakura berjalan mendekati pelan Naruto.

"Apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?"

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang berada disebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari lokasi kampus namun sayang suasana hening meliputi keduanya.

"Anoo... Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku Haruno-san?" Tanya Naruto memecahkab keheningan.

Dan pertanyaan Naruto membuat kegiatan Sakura mengamati minumannya terhenti. "Sebelumnya aku berterimakasih akan hal tadi"

"Terimakasih? Sepertinya aku tidak melakukan aapapun untukmu"

Sakura nampak kikuk mengingat basa -basinya kali ini nampak buruk.

Sakura menarik nafas supaya ketenangan dapat menjumpai dirinya. "Tapi tetap saja aku harus berterimakasih"

Naruto mengangguk. "Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari tidak mungkin kau hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih bukan?"

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan mengambil nafas sesaat sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Naruto stuck ditempat.

"Apa kau mengingat aku?"

"Tentu saja Haruno-san, kita bertemu tadi saat kau hampir terkena tendangan bola" Naruto menjawab tenang namun dari sirat wajahnya menggambarkan hal lain.

Sakura tertegun namun hanya sesaat saja.

"Aku ulangi sekali lagi apa kau mengingatku Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Sakura yang nampak ingin mempertegas.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu Sakura..."

Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak.

"... Kau adalah sampah" Lanjut Naruto diikuti dengan berdirinya dirinya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan cafe itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri yang melihat kepergian Naruto hanya dapat menatap punggung kekar itu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan dengan kebingungan melanda dirinya.

'Sampah? apa yang sebenarnya kau maksud Naru? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang meminta penjelasan padamu'

Akhirnya Sakura termenung dicafe dengan meresapi apa makna dari kata yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya atau bisa saja mantan sahabatnya itu karena masih dengan jelas dalam ingatannya tentang sebuah kata yang membuat tembok diantara mereka.

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Yo Minna-san lama tak jumpa dalam fiction ini maaf karena kesibukan jadi jarang deh update fiction terutama para Reader yang menantikan chapter dua dari fiction ini yang sudah ditunggu sampai lumutan hehe... dan karena chapter pertama kemarin ditulis oleh My Best Sister jadi mungkin agak gak nyambung dengan chapter dua.

Dan kala Reader pernah menonton drama korea Uncontrlably Fond maka reader bisa menebak seperti apa alur yang akan saya buat... Sad endingkah? kemungkinan bisa iya ataupun tidak.. Fic ini aku buat mungkin 4 - 5 Chapter aja biar nanti konfliknya gak terlalu berat agar tidak membuat terlalu baper karena tidak baik untuk kesehatan... ya dan kalau biasanya author membuat cerita yang endingnya gantung kali ini aku author beri yang tidak gantung hehe...

Mungkin chapter depan akan lama updatenya jadi sampai jumpa di chapter depan atau di fiction lain :D

DONT FORGET FOR

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

**The Struggle of a Dream**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Romance/ Friendship/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **Note : Songfic New Empire - A Little Braver for Naruto PoV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Sakura adalalah salah satu Member yang bertempat sebagai center di idol groub, tapi semua dimulai saat ia mulai menginjak bangku SMA yang bertekad untuk mendaftar seleksi sebuah Idol Groub disebuah kota bernama Akihabara, namun setelah beberapa tahun berlalu ia melupakan akan janji yang sudah ia buat dengan sahabatnya Naruto. Lets Gets Read. NaruSaku/ Hurt-Comfort/Romance

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 3 ~XXX~**

Naruto keluar dari sebuah ruangan ber cat putih dengan wajah bak mayat hidup, Iris Saphirenya menggambarkan betapa kalutnya dirinya.

Bruk!

Tubuh tegap itu jatuh terduduk didepan pintu, pandangannya menatap lantai dengan penuh rasa sesak, tanpa sadar setitik bulir menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Jadi secepat ini ya?" Lirih Naruto ia masih mengingat jelas ucapan sang dokter atau lebih tepatnya vonis.

[Flashback]

 _Ia kini sedang berada diruang pemeriksaan, ia merasa kepalanya teramat sakit paska ia keluar dari caffe dimana ia dan Sakura bertemu membuatnya berinisiatif untuk memeriksakan diri dirumah sakit._

 _"Bagaimana hasilnya dok?" Tanya Naruto cemas._

 _Dokter itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu dan entah mengapa ia merasakan hal yang tak mengenakkan._

 _"Tumor di bagian batang otak yang didera Namikaze-san selama ini menjadi agresif dalam kurun waktu belakangan ini, jika tidak segera disegerakan pertolongan medis maka tumor akan merambat kebagian lain"_

 _Seketika saja tubuh Naruto melemas, ia yang sudah berniat menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersenang -senang dimasa kuliah disisa waktunya sirna sudah._

 _"Jika saya tak melakukan tindakan medis berapa waktu yang saya miliki?"_

 _"Kurang dari dua bulan, tapi jika anda melakukan tindakan medis mungkin anda bisa bertahan 7 sampai 8 bulan" Jelasnya._

 _Naruto mengangguk sedetik kemudian menatap lekat sang dokter. "Dok, aku tidak ingin menghhabiskan sisa hidupku dirumah sakit aku ingin hidup normal layaknya orang biasa, kumohon jangan beritahukan ini pada orang tuaku atau yang lainnya"_

 _Dokter itu memandang Naruto ragu yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon._

 _Dokter itu memghela nafas. "Baiklah saya janji, tapi jika dalam keadaan mendesak maka saya terpaksa memberitahukan hal ini pada pihak keluarga"_

 _"Terimakasih dok" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi rasa sedih daalam dirinya._

[Flashback Off]

Setelah ia mencerna kejadian yang baru ia alami detik itu juga ia bangkit dari keterpurukkannya, ia akan membuat orang disekitarnya merasakan kebahagiaan dalam sisa waktunya entah satu minggu, satu bulan, ataupun dua bulan ia akan berusaha membuat orang disekitarnya bahagia agar saat ia pergi nanti mereka juga mengantarnya dengan senyuman.

 **~XXX~ The Strungle of Dream ~XXX~**

Tok! Tok!

Naruto mengetuk pintu apartemen mewah itu dengan sedikit keras agar penghuni didalam mendengar ketukan pintu karena saat ia memencet belpun tak ada yang menyahut.

"Ssshhhh... Siapa sih yang mengetuk pintu keras -keras apalagi selarut ini?"

Gadis bersurai merah itu melihat CCTV yang ia pasang didepan pintu dan ternyata yang datang malam -malam seperti ini adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Naru apa yang kau lakukan disini, bukannya kau akan menginap diapartemen Shikamaru?" Tanya Karin heran.

"Meenginap? Apa aku pernah bilang akan menginap diapartemen milik Shika?"

Kali ini bukan Naruto yang heran melainkan Karin karena dengan jelas ia mengingat Naruto meminta izin untuk menginap diapartemen Shikamaru.

"Apa kau tak apa Naru?"

Perasaan cemas meliputi perasaannya, sebagai Kakak entah mengapa perasannya menjadi tak enak.

"Lebih baik kita kerumah sakit, aku khawati-..."

Naruto memotong ucapan Karin dengan cepat membuat Karin menelan kalimatnya kembali.

"Aku hanya bercanda Neesan, tentu saja aku ingat untuk menginap ditempat Shika tapi aku masih merindukkan Neesan yang baru pulang ke Jepang"

Karin lega mendengarnya. "Kau membuat Neesan khawatir Otouto"

Naruto tertawa kemudian memeluk Karin sebentar. "Aku sangat menyayangi Neesan"

"Aku juga menyayangimu Naru"

Naruto melepas pelukan kakak adik itu dengan senyuman setelah itu menuju kamarnya untuk mengistorahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Naruto jarang sekali berkata berperilaku seperti itu" Gumam Karin bingung.

Bruk!

Naruto melemparkan tubuhnya kekasur berukuran King Size itu, tubuhnya akan lemas jika kemampuan mengingatnya mulai berkurang seperti apa yang diucapkan dokter.

Wush!

Angin malam menerpa wajahnya rupanya ia belum menutup ventilasi udara, Naruto berjalan pelan menuju kearah ventilasi tapi baru beberapa langkah ia merasa pandangannya mulai memburam.

"Aku harus kuat" Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri hingga akhirnya ia berhasil kembali ke ranjangnya.

Ia memejamkan mata berharap rasa sakit yang ia alami sedikit berkurang sehingga esok ia bisa mengikuti mata pelajaran kuliahnya.

o.O.o

 _Dua orang berbeda gender terlihat tengah berlarian diatas padang rumput dengan wajah bahagia yang ketara dari wajah mereka._

 _"Hey Sakura-chan jika kau berlari seperti itu nanti kau bisa ja-..."_

 _Belum selesai sang pemuda berucap sang gadis yang dipanggil Sakura jatuh tersandung batu, sang pemuda dengan cekatan berlari menuju kearahnya._

 _"Aduuuh" Sakura mengaduh kesakitan._

 _Sang pemuda mendengus. "Sudah kuperingatkan jangan lari -lari"_

 _"Gomen ne Naruto, habisnya aku merasa sangat senang kau membawaku kemari"_

 _Tak lagi marah Naruto tersenyum simpul dibuatnya._

 _"Lalu jika seperti ini bagaimana kau akan pulang?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kaki Sakura yang memar._

 _"Gendong" Sakura berucap dengan nada merajuk._

 _Naruto melotot. "Aku menggendongmu? Yang benar saja kalau beratmu seperti kapas sih aku mau tapi kan beratmu seperti karung be-.."_

 _Belum selesai Naruto selesai berucap Sakura sudah memukul kepalanya setelah itu memalingkan wajah dengan cemberutnya._

 _"Jangan membahas tentang berat badan pada perempuan dasar baka"_

 _Naruto meringis masih memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit minta dielus._

 _"Baik -baik, sebagai permintaan maafku aku akan menggendongmu sampai kerumah, bagaimana?" Tawar Naruto._

 _"Kau janji? Tak akan melemparkanku kesungai kan?"_

 _"Kaupikir aku sejahat itu?" Protes Naruto merasa tersinggung._

 _"Bisa saja itu terjadi"_

 _Naruto menghela. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu sampai kerumah dengan cepat dan dalam tempo sesingkat -singkatnya"_

 _Mereka tertawa bersama bersuka ria untuk diri mereka._

o.0.o

Start of Songfic by New Empire - A Little Braver

Naruto POV

 _With december comes the glimmer on her face_

 _(Bersama Desember datang secercah pada wajahnya)_

 _And I get a bit nervous_

 _(Dan aku agak gugup)_

 _I get a bit nervous now_

 _(Aku sedikit agak gugup seakarang)_

.

Aku terperanjat dari tidurku entah mengapa bayangan beberapa tahun silam merasuk dalam pikiranku, berkali bahkan sudah ratusan kali aku mencoba namun tak bisa melupakannya.

"Huft" Aku bangkit dari tidurku ingin membasuh mukaku dengan air pagi menghilangkan keringat dingin di wajahku

 _._

 _In the twelve months on I won't make friends with change_

 _(Dalam 12 bulan aku takkan berteman dengan perubahan)_

 _When everyone's perfect can we start over again_

 _(Saat semua orang sempurna bisa kita mulai lagi)_

.

Aku menatap bayang diriku dicermin yang terpasang di atas westafel, aku berpikir apakah ada yang berubah dari wajahku setelah sekian lama berlalu?

"Sakura-chan" Desisku pelan saat memori -memori kecil kita saat dulu aku dan dia bersama.

 _._

 _The playgrounds they get rusty and your_

 _(Teman bermainmu usang dengan kau)_

 _Heart beats another ten thousand times before_

 _(Jantung berdetak sepuluh ribu lebih cepat)_

 _I got the chance to say I miss you_

 _(Aku bisa buat kesempatan tuk katakan aku merindukanmu)_

 _._

Dulu kami selalu menghabiskan waktu usang kami untuk sekedar bermain bersama atau bercanda ria bersama tapi itu sudah terlewat.

"Aku merindukkan masa -masa itu"

Ya aku merindukkan masa -masa dimana saat jantungku berdegup keras saat bersamanya.

 _._

 _When it gets hard_

 _(Saat itu jadi sulit)_

 _I get a little stronger now I get a little braver now_

 _(Aku bisa sedikit lebih kuat, sekarang aku bisa lebih berani)_

 _._

Dan perpisahan itu terjadi, aku tak tahu apalagi yang harus keperbuat untuk mencegahnya agar tetap disini disisiku.

"Andai waktu itu aku lebih berani untuk menunjukkan eksistensiku dimatamu pasti aku tak akan merasa sesakit ini"

Ini sulit melewati hari yang penuh dengan rasa sakit fisik maupun psikis tanpa pendukung.

 _._

 _And when it gets dark I get a little brighter now_

 _(Dan saat hari kekelamanku sedikit agak terang)_

 _I get a little wiser now before I give my heart away_

 _(Aku jadi sedikit lebih bijaksana, sekarang sebelum aku berikan hatiku pergi)_

 _._

Tapi aku tak boleh berlarut pikirku waktu itu, aku harus lebih kuat dalam mengatasi kelemahanku agar saat kita bertemu nanti kau tidak mengataiku pemuda yang hanya bisa mengadahkan kepalanya saja.

"Heh" Aku tersenyum simpul membayangkannya.

 _._

 _Well we met each other at the house of runaways_

 _(Ya kita saling bertemu di rumah pelarian)_

 _I remember it perfectly we were running on honesty_

 _(Aku ingin dengan benar, kita berjalan di atas kejujuran)_

 _._

Setelah membasuh mukaku aku berlalu keluar kembali kekamarku kembali tak berniat untuk mandi karena udara hari ini sangat dingin apalagi hujan seperti ini.

"Naru"

Aku dapat mendengar Karin-nee sudah memanggilku artinya ia sudah siap dengan sarapannya.

"Sebentar Karin-nee aku sedang bersiap" Seruku sedikit keras agar kakak perempuanku mendengarnya.

"Baiklah Neesan tunggu dimeja makan"

Aku mengangguk pelan aku yakin ia tak akan bisa melihatnya.

 _._

 _We moved together like a silver lock and key_

 _(Kita bergerak bersama seperti gembok dan kunci)_

 _But now that your lock has changed_

 _(Tapi kini kuncimu tlah berubah)_

 _I know I can't fit that way_

 _(Aku tahu aku tak bisa cocok dengan cara itu)_

 _._

Aku selesai bersiap dengan setelan casualku yang kugunakan sehari -hari ke kampus, hendak membuka pintu namun tanganku terhenti di gagang pintu teringat peristiwa kemarin di caffe.

'Apa kemarin aku terlalu keras pada Sakura?'

Pikirku kalut, seharusnya aku meminta penjelasannya terlebih dahulu sebelum berkata dan aku yakin ia merasa sakit hati dengan ucapanku yang mengatainya 'sampah'

Sambil memikirkan hal itu aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku menghampiri Karin-nee yang sedari tadi menunggu diriku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Naru?"

Aku mengrenyit tak mengerti dengan ucapan kakakku.

"Maksud Karin-nee?"

Aku dapat melihat jelas senyun jahil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bukankah kemarin kau bersama Sakura di Caffe?"

Ahhh masalah itu lagi, padahal tak ada yang menyenangkan sedikitpun dari pertemuan itu bahkan bisa dikatakan pertemuan yang buruk.

"Biasa -biasa saja Karin-nee" Ucapku sambil memakan roti isi yang disiapkan oleh Karin-nee

Aku tahu ia masih menatapku dengan jahil tapi aku berusaha tak memperdulikannya dan menikmati sarapanku

 _._

 _The playgrounds they get rusty and your_

 _(Taman bermainmu usang dengan kau)_

 _Heart beats another ten thousand times before_

 _(Jantung berdetak sepuluh ribu lebih cepat)_

 _I got the chance to say I want you_

 _(Aku bisa buat kesempatan tuk katakan aku inginkanmu)_

 _._

Setelah menghabiskan sarapanku aku lekas berangkat, belasan menit kutunggu akhirnya bus yang akan mengirimkanku ke kampus datang juga.

"Permisi"

Ucapku sopan pada wanita tengah baya untuk memberiku tempat disamping jendela yang dengan senang hati ia berikan padaku.

"Cuaca hari ini mendung ya?" Ucap wanita baya itu padaku.

Aku mengangguk. "Benar, memang mendung dan sepertinya akan hujan seharian ini"

Semendung perasaanku sekarang yang siap jatuh kapanpun.

"Cuaca sekarang tak bisa diprediksi kapan akan hujan"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Ini akibat ulah manusia yang tak bisa menjaga alam kita"

.

 _When it gets hard_

 _(Saat itu jadi sulit)_

 _I get a little stronger now I get a little braver now_

 _(Aku bisa sedikit lebih kuat, sekarang aku bisa lebih berani)_

 _._

Aku turun dari bus dengan berlari kecil untuk menghindari rintik hujan yang akan mengenaiku, memang tak deras tapi aku takut penyakitku kambuh.

Dek!

Jantungku rasanya terhenti, mata hijau seindah hutan hijau itu memandangku dengan perasaan campur aduk dan tiba -tiba perasaanku menjadi canggung kala menyadari hanya kita berdua yang berada dihalte ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seingatku kau membawa mobil"

Ia bangkit berjalan pelan menuju tempat aku berdiri kemudian menggiringku menuju tempat duduk.

.

 _And when it gets dark I get a little brighter now_

 _(Dan saat hari kekelamanku sedikit agak terang)_

 _I get a little wiser now before I give my heart away_

 _(Aku jadi sedikit lebih bijaksana, sekarang sebelum aku berikan hatiku pergi)_

 _._

"Aku sengaja menunggumu disini Naruto"

Mataku mengerjab sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

"Menungguku? For What?" Tanyaku sok membawa bahasa inggris.

Mata itu menatap tajam padaku. "Untuk apa katamu? Kau seenaknya mengataiku sampah dan berlalu meninggalkanku"

.

 _When it gets hard_

 _(Saat itu jadi sulit)_

 _I get a little stronger now I get a little braver now_

 _(Aku bisa sedikit lebih kuat, sekarang aku bisa lebih berani)_

 _._

Aku mendesis memegang kepalaku sepertinya aku melupakan hal itu, tapi itu wajar disisa umurku yang kurang dari dua bulan ini.

"Lantas apa yang kau inginkan?" Aku membalas menatapnya tajam.

Dia menunjuk tepat didadaku. "Kau yang memutuskan berakhir tapi kenapa kau yang mengataiku sampah? Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu hah"

Ia berucap marah tapi sungguh aku tak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapannya.

"Berakhir? Berakhir apa maksudmu?"

"Kau yang mengirim surat bahwa persahabatan kita tak bisa dilanjutkan, kau berkata kau sudah tak bisa tapi kenapa kau justru yang marah?"

Mataku mengerjab, benarkah aku melakukan itu tapi aku yakin tak pernah mengirim surat seperti itu walau ingatanku terganggu sekalipun.

"Tak bisa menjawabkan?" Ia berucap sedikit keras.

.

 _And when it gets dark I get a little brighter now_

 _(Dan saat hari kekelamanku sedikit agak terang)_

 _I get a little wiser now..._

 _(Aku jadi sedikit lebih bijaksana...)_

 _._

Bukan aku tak bisa menjawab tapi aku tak yakin dengan pemikiranku sendiri, benarkah aku melakukan hal yang tak pernah bisa kulakukan?

Disaat aku menunggunya setiap hari justru aku yang memutuskan hubungan kami?

Memikirkannya membuat kepalaku berdenyut sakit, teramat sakit sehingga aku memejamkan mataku.

"Maaf karena membuang waktumu Uzumaki-san"

Aku mengadah ia sudah lebih dahulu bangkit dan berbalik, aku berusaha mencegahnya namun pandanganku langsung memburam dan detik itu juga aku jatuh.

.

 _Before I give my heart away_

 _(sekarang sebelum aku berikan hatiku pergi)_

Naruto PoV End

End of Song fic By New Empire - A Litte Braver

 **~XXX~ The Strungle of Dream ~XXX~**

Sakura berdiri didepan ruang UGD dengan raut muka cemas, ia langsung kalang kabut karena saat ia hendak pergi tadi Naruto jatuh pingsan beruntung kampus mereka dan rumah sakit jaraknya tak terpaut terlalu jauh.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto dok?"

Sakura langsung memberikan pertanyaan sedetik setelah pintu terbuka.

Dokter itu berpikir sejenak. "Ikut aku keruanganku"

Sakura mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah sang dokter yang membawanya kesebuah ruangan.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan teman saya dok?"

"Kau harus membantu untuk membujuknya"

Sakura mengrenyit. "Membantu apa maksudnya dokter?"

Dokter itu melepas kacamatanya kemudian memandang Sakura dengan pandangan sayu seperti kemarin ia menatap Naruto.

"Membantu membujuknya melakukan tindakkan medis"

Seketika Sakura merasa cemas, perasaannya tidak enak.

"Ia mengalami Glioma dibatang otak dan itu sangat mustahil untuk melalui jalur operasi salah satu jalan hanya melakukan terapi yang dapat menyokong hidupnya sekitar 8 bulan"

Sakura membatu mendengar ucapan dang dokter, ia merasa dunianya terhenti dalam pikirannya ia berusaha menyangkal pendengarannya itu.

"Apa itu benar dok?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Benar, tapi Uzumaki-san menolak melakukan tindakkan medis memilih untuk menjalani kehidupan normal"

"Jika begitu, sampai kapan dia bertahan dok?"

"Kurang dari dua bulan dan selama itu syaraf memorinya akan kacau mengakibatkan ia bisa saja mengalami amnesia jarak pendek maupun panjang dalam waktu singkat"

Sakura menunduk dalam setetes air mata mengalir diwajah ayunya, ia memang kecewa dengan Naruto yang memutuskan persahabatan mereka tapi ia juga tak bisa menyangkal bahwa dirinya teramat cinta dan sayang pada pemuda itu semenjak dulu.

Sakura mendongak setelah menghapus lelehan likuid dimatanya. "Baiklah dok saya akan berusaha semampu saya untuk membujuk Naruto agar mau melakukan tindakan medis"

"Terimakasih bantuannya Haruno-san"

Sakura mengangguk kemudian pamit keluar untuk melihat keadaan Naruto, ia tak tahu selama ini Naruto mengalami hal seberat ini sendirian.

"Naruto"

Lirih Sakura sambil menyapu pelan pipi tan yang sekarang terlihat pucat itu dengan pelan penuh kasih sayang, perasaan marah itu menguap entah kemana.

"Enghh..."

Sepertinya elusan lembut dari Sakura membuat empunya terganggu membuatnya sadar dari pingsannya.

"Aku ada dimana?"

"Kau berada di rumah sakit, dasar bodoh"

Naruto menoleh kesamping ranjang mendapati Sakura yang memandangnya cemas.

"Ssss..." Naruto mendesis sambil memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

Sakura cemas kemudian berdiri memegang kepala Naruto. "Kau tak apa Naru?"

Naruto mendongak memperhatikan Sakura dengan wajah heran. "Kenapa kau bisa berada disini, bukankah kau akan ke Akihabara untuk mengejar mimpimu menjadi member Idol Groub"

Sakura mengrenyit heran tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kala ia mengingat ucapan sang dokter bahwa Naruto bisa kapan saja mengalami Amnesia jangka pendek maupun panjang.

"Aku ingin menemanimu terlebih dahulu, lagipula kau sedang sakit"

"Sakit? Memang aku sakit apa?"

Naruto mencoba berpikir. "Ahhh... ya tadi sedang berada dipadang rumput tempat dimana kita menghabiskan waktu dan kemudian pandanganku mulai menggelap setelah itu aku tak ingat apapun"

Sakura hendak menangis tapi ia menahannya sekuat tenaga agar tak membuat Naruto cemas atau lebih buruknya menambah bebannya.

"Mendengar kau sakit aku langsung menuju kemari, aku takut terjadi apa -apa padamu"

Tanpa menunggu aba -aba pipi tan pucat itu merona mendengarnya ucapan Sakura.

"Huaaah aku bosan, bisakah kita jalan -jalan?"

Sakura berpikir. "Baiklah tapi hanya ditaman belakang rumah sakit, ok?"

"Yosh, ayo berangkat" Seru Naruto semangat membuat Sakura tersenyum melupakan sejenak rasa sedihnya.

Disinilah mereka sekarang ditaman belakang rumah sakit menikmati sejuknya udara musim dingin.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku baik -baik saja Sakura hanya saja entah mengapa aku merasa gelisah?"

Sakura memandang Naruto. "Gelisah? Apa karena aku berada disisimu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tentu saj-... Ughhhh"

Tak dapat menyelsaikan kalimatnya ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit seperti tadi, seketika itu juga ia ingat mengapa ia bisa berada disini.

"Aku pulang"

Naruto melepas selang infus begitu saja kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tunggu Naruto"

Naruto berhenti sejenak memutar kepalanya kearah Sakura. "Terimakasih karena sudah menolongku dan maaf karena merepotkanmu Haruno-san"

Setelah berucap Naruto pergi berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku ditempat menatap punggung Naruto yang kini sedang menjauh.

"Aku tahu kau mengalami hal berat ketika kau melalui ini sendirian Naruto! Tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Naruto diantara kita?" Sakura berucap lirih semoga perkataan itu dibawa oleh tiupan angin sehingga Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

 **~XXX~ The Strungle of Dream ~XXX~**

Disebuah restoran dua gadis bersurai pirang dan merah darah kini sedang menikmati hidangan mereka dengan pandangan mereka tak terlepas.

"Bagaimana Ino mengenai analisismu?" Tanya gadis bersurai merah pada Ino.

Ino menyeruput Orange Juice dihadapannya. "Seperti yang aku prediksi sebelumnya Karin-nee, bahwa ada yang janggal dari semua ini, dan benar apa yang menjadi pradugaku selama ini"

Karin mengangguk. "Jadi ini memang bukan kesalah pahaman tapi ini disengaja bukan?"

"Benar Karin-nee, ini memang disengaja oleh seseorang untuk membuat Naruto dan Sakura salah paham satu sama lain"

Karin mendesis kesal. "Jadi siapa pelakunya? Ia tak tahu berhadapan dengan seorang Namikaze"

"Dia adalah..."

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Akhirnya setelah lama gak update fic ini, ternyata bisa menyisikkan waktu untuk Fic ini, Pertamma saya minta maaf karena ini pertama kalinya saya buat sonfic jadi maaf jika buruk hehe... tapi kuharao Reader suka dengan Chapter ini...

Kedua, Chapter depan adalah Chapter terakhir kalau dilihat dari awal cerita sudah dipastikan Sad Ending bukan? Tapi tenang aku akan membuat kesan Happy Ending walau berakhir Sad Ending... tapi aku berharap Reader tetap mengikuti Fic ini...

Ketiga... mungkin Author lagi berpikir kapan Hiatus atau lebih tepatnya berhibernasi dulu sampai waktu tak ditentukkan... Dikarenakan masih butuh menyemangat untuk menulis, berharap menemukan penyemangat untuk menulis dalam waktu dekat...

Penyemangat bukan hanya dalam arti pendamping ya... tapi bisa jadi Motivasi...

Oke sekian dulu... Jaa ne dont forget to RnR


	4. Chapter 4

**The Struggle of a Dream**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Romance/ Friendship/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **Warning : CharaDeath! AngystLasChapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary** : Sakura adalalah salah satu Member yang bertempat sebagai center di idol groub, tapi semua dimulai saat ia mulai menginjak bangku SMA yang bertekad untuk mendaftar seleksi sebuah Idol Groub disebuah kota bernama Akihabara, namun setelah beberapa tahun berlalu ia melupakan akan janji yang sudah ia buat dengan sahabatnya Naruto. Lets Gets Read. NaruSaku/ Hurt-Comfort/Romance

 **~XXX~ Chapter 3 : End ~XXX~**

Wajah Naruto terlihat damai dan tenang sementara ia berbaring dengan mata terpejam di ranjang rumah sakit. Sudah hampir tiga minggu berlalu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda pemuda pecinta ramen itu akan segera terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Kabel-kabel yang melintang di tubuhnya dan juga berbagai alat penopang kehidupannya selama dirumah sakit sepertinya tak banyak membantu dan hanya mampu mempertahankan kehidupannya beberapa lama saja.

Sakura duduk bergeming di sebelah tempat tidur Naruto. Dalam hatinya ia terus menghitung setiap detak jatung yang terdengar dari monitor di sampingnya. Sakura merasa lega, karena setidaknya monitor itu memberitahunya bahwa Naruto masih di sini.

"Aku akan tetap menunggu, Naruto" bisik Sakura lirih, ia menggenggam erat tangan sang empu yang terasa dingin. "Aku akan selalu menunggu. Karena itu kumohon, jangan menyerah"

Ia sadar sebenarnya bukan Naruto yang salah tentang kerenggangan hubungan mereka, Karin dan Ino tadi sudah menceritakan bahwa sebenarnya biang keladi dibalik ini semua ada King Agency yang merupakan Agency yang menaungi Sasuke dan juga mereka meminta Sasuke untuk mendekati Sakura agar rating Agency mereka dapat melesat.

Puk!

Sebuah tepukan dipunggungnya mengalihkan atensinya pada pemuda yang tengah berbaring itu. "Ada apa Ino?"

"Sakura, kau harus istirahat," ajak Ino.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, aku ingin berada di samping Naruto..."

"Sakura." kata Ino agak gemas. "Kau belum makan apapun dari kemarin. Aku mengerti kau mencemaskan Naruto, tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Kau harus kuat."

Sakura menggeleng sekali lagi. "Kau benar Ino."

"Hn? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada hubunganmu dan Sasuke?"

Sakura menggeleng tak tahu. "Aku tak tahu Ino, bagiku semuanya sangat tiba-tiba tentang Naruto dan Sasuke, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana aku berjanji akan mengakhirinya"

Ino tersenyum walau dalam kondisi kalut sahabat pinknya itu dapat berpikir jernih dan dapat menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada.

 **\- The Struggle of a Dream -**

Sakura berjalan anggun menuju sebuah pencakar langit yang kini berdiri menantang didepannya, setelah beberapa hari menimang semuanya dari segala aspek ia memilih untuk mengakhiri sandiriwara mereka yang mempermainkan dirinya.

"Ada apa Nona Sakura datang ke King Agency?" Tanya seorang wanita yang ia kenal sebagao receptionist dari King Agency.

Sakura mendekat kearah wanita itu. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha sekarang juga" Jawabnya.

Wanita itu membuka lembaran buku dan setelah menemukkan sekiranya yang ia jawab ia menutupnya kembali. "Maaf karena saat ini Uchiha-san sekarang dalam pertemuan penting dengan petinggi Agency dan tak bisa diganggu sebelum pertemuan ini selesai"

Sudah sering ia menerima jawaban seperti itu dan untuk itu ia sudah kebal akan rasa kecewa yang melandanya dengan pulang tanpa hasil, tapi sekarang berbeda ia sudah membulatkan tekad maka tak ada yang bisa menghentikkannya kali ini.

"Katakan pada Sasuke Uchiha hubungan kita berakhir disini dan juga katakan aku tak ingin membangun hubungan yang dilandasi oleh kebohongan"

Setelah memberikan pesan yang penuh penekanan itu Sakura lantas angkat kaki dari gedung itu meninggalkan wanita tadi yang bungkam dalam kebisuan sekaligus terkejut mendengar kata penuh penekanan yang keluar dari bibir manis itu.

Benar apa yang dipikirkannya kurang lebih setengah jam dari ia memberikan pesan kepada receptionist tadi, ponselnya sedari tadi berdering tiada henti yang berasal dari satu nama yang sama yaitu mantan kekasihnya Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ada apa Ino?" Sakura pikir mengangkat telepon dari Ino membuat Sasuke jengah menghubunginya.

Sakura dapat mendengar Ino teriak dari sana. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan mengakhiri semuanya secepat ini Forehead"

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan Pig"

"Tapi jujur saja aku senang mendengarnya"

Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi aku tak menyangka beritanya akan menyebar secepat ini bahkan belum ada sampai setengah jam aku mengkonfirmasi"

"Hey bagaimana tidak menyebar luas jika kau mengumumkan saat King Agency sedang melakukan jumpa pers bersama petinggi Agency, dan saat receptionis datang membawakan pesan darimu jumpa pers itu seketika berubah jadi situasi yang tak terkendali"

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya, tak ada rasa takut dalam hatinya jika karirnya hancur karena ia sudah mengambil beasiswa sampai S2 fakultas kedokteran jadi ia tak perlu cemas karena hidupnya sudah terjamin karena beasiswa itu.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini Forehead?"

"Aku akan fokus pada dunia dulu tapi saat ini aku akan mengutamakan Naruto, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa untuk selalu berada disisinya" Untuk sekian kalinya ia meneteskan air mata tak kuasa menahan segala rasa yang menyeruak didadanya.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu Forehead"

"Arigatou"

Setelah menutup telepon itu Sakura menangkup wajahnya dalam tangis yang tersedu, sungguh ia tak rela jika harus kehilangan Naruto secepat ini dan ia menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ia miliki selama ini.

 **\- The Struggle of a Dream -**

Sakura bergegas cepat menuju rumah sakit kala dokter yang menangani Naruto mengatakkan bahwa Naruto sekarang sudah sadar sejak setengah jam yang lalu disaat ia dalam perjalanan pulang dari King Agency.

"Naruto!"

Naruto tersenyum lemah saat ia melihat Sakura menghambur masuk dan langsung memeluknya erat. Ia masih belum sanggup mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Sakura, maka Naruto hanya membiarkan kehangatan yang diberikan Sakura perlahan mengalir ke tubuhnya.

Kabuto yang sebenarnya tengah memeriksa kondisi Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia melirik Naruto sebentar, yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat, sebelum melangkah sepelan mungkin meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sakura tak kunjung melepaskan diri dari Naruto, hingga pemuda itu akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kau mau memelukku sampai kapan, Sakura? Aku mulai sedikit sesak kalau begini terus," kata Naruto setengah bercanda. Namun Sakura sama sekali tak menjauhkan diri. Ia justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia sangat senang mendengar candaan Naruto yang sudah lama tak ia dengar.

"Terima kasih." bisik Sakura dengan suara tercekat. "Terima kasih karena sudah kembali padaku."

Naruto menarik seulas senyum tipis. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan susah payah dan membelai punggung Sakura. "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Sakura akhirnya menarik diri dan menyeka air matanya. Naruto tersenyum dan membiarkan Sakura menggenggam tangannya sementara ia duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur. Mata Naruto melebar begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, Sakura?" Sakura tak menyangka Naruto akan tahu secepat ini tapi ia tak terkejut ini adalah rumah sakit ternama, mungkin dia mendengar dari suster atau pasien bahkan dari Kabuto sendiri.

Sakura tersenyum miring. "Aku mengakhiri hubungan ini karena pada dasarnya aku hanya berada dalam kebohongan Sasuke dan Agencynya"

"Kebohongan apa yang kau maksud?"

Sakura akhirnya menceritakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Karin dan Ino, Narutopun sama terkejutnya karena ternyata biang keladi dari merenggangnya hubungannya dengan Naruto adalah Sasuke dan Agencynya.

"Tapi daripada itu aku tidak menyangka kau anak bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze yang merupakan salah satu keluarga yang paling berpengaruh dijepang"

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. "Itu karena aku ingin mengenal aku apa adanya bukan karena aku seorang Namikaze"

"Lalu sejak kapan kau menderita penyakit itu?" Tanya Sakura tengah hati bahkan ia tak kuat menyebut penyakit yang diderita Naruto.

Naruto mendongak, menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. "Mungkin satu atau dua minggu setelah kepergianmu untuk mengejar impianmu" Sakura menuduk entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah padahal ini semua bukan karena dirinya. "Lalu kenapa kau tak mengabariku?"

"Aku melihat dirimu begitu bersemangat untuk mengejar cita-citamu jadinya aku tak sampai hati memberitahumu bahkan hanya Shikamaru saja yang tahu"

Sakura mendengus keras membuat Naruto meringis. "Kita ini sahabat jadi tak usah merasa seperti itu"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi penghambatmu, tapi pada akhirnya kau berhasil melangkah tanpaku"

Sakura hendak menyangkal tapi apa yang dikatakan Naruto tak salah tapi untuk kali ini ia tak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

 **\- The Struggle of a Dream -**

"Kau tidak bisa menolak lagi kali ini, Naruto. Kau harus mulai menjalani pengobatan itu. Kalau perlu aku akan memaksamu dengan segala cara agar kau mau menurut."

Seorang dokter bermata empat itu memandang Naruto tajam dibalik iris hitamnya itu. Naruto hanya menghela napas dan memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah.

"Tak perlu bersikap galak seperti itu, Dokter Kabuto." ujarnya malas karena ia tak sanggup melihat tatapan mematikan dari Sakura.

"Selama ini kau selalu menolak dan menghindar setiap kali aku membahas tentang hal itu."

"Benarkah itu? Kau selalu menolak pengobatan yang ditawarkan Dokter Kabuto?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya dan menghindari tatapan menusuk dari Sakura. "Yah, seperti itulah," gumamnya.

"Berarti keputusanku tepat untuk memberitahu Sakura," kata Kabuto.

"Bukannya aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tanpa terkecuali Sakura?" Naruto menuding Kabuto kesal, namun disela oleh dehaman keras dari Sakura. Naruto langsung bungkam dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Jadi, Dok" Sakura kembali berpaling pada teman lamanya yang kini berperan sebagai dokter yang menangani Naruto. "Apa pengobatan ini bisa membantu menyembuhkan penyakit Naruto?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Pandangan Kabuto tertunduk ke arah kertas yang dibawanya. Ia melirik Naruto yang juga tengah memalingkan wajah. "Begini, Pengobatan ini hanya bisa membantu memperlambat perkembangan penyakitnya. Jika kita tetap rutin melakukannya, ada kemungkinan penyakit itu akan tertahan untuk sementara dan tidak lagi berkembang cepat. Tapi, efeknya tetap hanya sementara. Metode ini tak bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya secara total"

Kabuto ingin menambahkan bahwa cara ini juga belum tentu berhasil pada setiap orang, namun melihat ekspresi Sakura ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya. Naruto sama sekali tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kabuto sejak pertama kali mengetahui tentang penyakitnya ini.

"Jadi, pengobatan ini hanya untuk memperlambat penyakitnya, ya?" tanya Sakura.

Kabuto mengangguk. "Seperti itu"

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto dan meremas tangannya pelan. "Kau mau menjalaninya kan, Naruto?" tanyanya.

Diluar dugaan Sakura, Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku sudah tahu batasku jadi aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, jadi kumohon jangan tambah penderitaanku disisa umurku yang tinggal beberapa lama ini"

Kabuto dan Sakura tak bisa untuk menahan air mata yang menyeruak keluar. "Tap-.."

Sakura hendak menyela tapi melihat tatapan Naruto yang seolah ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya membuat Sakura bungkam.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa umurku bersama keluargaku tidak bertahan bersama alat-alat yang menempel ditubuhku"

Dalam tangis Sakura mengagguk. "Tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mau aku merawatmu dirumah dan aku tidak terim penolakan lagi" Naruto tersenyum mendengar syarat dari Sakura.

 **\- The Struggle of a Dream -**

Beberapa minggu berikutnya dihabiskan Naruto bersama keluarga dan juga Sakura di apartemen Karin. Sakura yang masih dalam masa cutinya menggunakan seluruh waktunya untuk merawat Naruto. Naruto tak lagi bisa bergerak bebas dan harus memakai kursi roda ke mana-mana. Tapi ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di tempat tidur karena kadang tubuhnya terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk duduk.

Sakura panik ia telah mengecek semua kamar dan tidak menemukan Naruto dimanapun, ia akan menelpon Karin tapi niat itu ia urungkan saat ia melihat sosok pemuda pirang yang tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri tepat dibalik jendela.

"Naruto?"

Sakura berjalan menyusuri rumah hingga akhirnya menemukan Naruto sedang duduk di kursi rodanya di teras belakang.

"Naruto, ternyata kau di sini," kata Sakura sambil menghela napas lega. Naruto menoleh saat Sakura melangkah menghampirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau harus istrahat."

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit menghirup udara segar," balas Naruto.

"Aku akan mengambilkan selimut untukmu. Cuacanya sedikit dingin, nanti kau bisa masuk angin," ujar Sakura. Ia baru saja hendak berbalik saat Naruto menahan tangannya.

"Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi ..."

"Duduklah di sini bersamaku," pinta Naruto. Sakura akhirnya mengangguk dan duduk di kursi di sebelah Naruto. "Kau tak pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, lagipula aku yakin Ino juga tak berada diapartemen jadi lebih baik aku menemanimu disini," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Apa tidak merepotkan tinggal bersama, bukankah wanita butuh privasi" kata Naruto, ikut tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mengangguk menyetujui. "Dia anak yang sangat penurut. Tadinya kupikir kita akan sangat kerepotan degan kehadirannya, tapi syukurlah tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan."

"Ya, syukurlah ..." Naruto membaringkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura dan memejamkan matanya. "Sakura ..." panggilnya lirih.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih ...karena sudah hadir dalam hidupku."

Sakura menggigit bibir kuat-kuat untuk mencegah dirinya menangis. "Aku juga berterima kasih, untuk semua hal yang telah kita lalui bersama"

"Naruto, kau tidur?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Belum" Sesaat keheningan melanda mereka sebelum gumaman sangat pelan dari Naruto memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat"

Setelah ituNaruto tak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Sakura melirik ke sampingnya dan melihat kedua mata Naruto telah terpejam rapat, iris Emeraldnya sudah menampakan bayang-bayang likuid.

"Naruto, kau tidur?" Tak ada sahutan. Sakura harus berusaha lebih keras kali ini untuk menahan air matanya. Ia mengangguk dan memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Ya, tidak apa, tidurlah, Kau tak perlu memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja disini"

Pandangan Sakura mulai mengabur karena air mata. Ia mendongak ke arah langit kelabu di atasnya.

"Tidurlah yang lelap, Naruto"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat"

.

.

.

 **\- The Struggle of a Dream =End= -**

Akhirnya kelar juga nih fic walau chapternya pendek, Author emang buat dialognya sama persis dengan dramanya dengan penambahan beberapa titik dan juga dapat insprasi dari beberapa fic... dan aku tak menyangka fic ini terutama bagian terakhirnya hampir sama persis di fandom lain yang bertema sama tapi gapapa... mungkin karena temanya sama hehe... jika ada yang protes kenapa mirip jangan tanya kepada saya tapi pada tuhan yang menakdirkan kenapa mirip dadi segi penjabaran.

Author sudah mengerjakan beberapa fic tapi author akan publish dan update secara berkala tapi tidak dalam minggu ini... yah walau hanya tinggal upload tapi rasanya pengen nunggu biar gak terkesan update kilat hehe...


End file.
